One Supernatural World
by HeartCurl23
Summary: It's all up to Feliciano now. With the help of Sam and Dean, he has to save his friends from a ghost that wants to rob them of their youth. They must work together to save the world. Just another day in the office.
1. Chapter 1

Germany wandered through the woods of Louisiana, worried that America never returned from his search originally for France, who's been missing for a few months by now, now a search for everyone else. He knew that America was added to the list when he didn't return the week after he left exactly as he feared. He froze when he approached the very location everyone went missing in. He looked around. "Nothing out of the ordinary," he documented, "but still, that might have been what the others thought too. Ich sollte vorsichtig sein [I should be careful]."

He took a few cautious steps forward until he heard something in the bushes. "Who's there?" he called as a woman walked up to him.

"Are you the man of whom I've been waiting for?" she asked. Her long black hair and white dress flicked in imaginary wind. She looked beautiful, but had a face of longing.

Germany was confused. He was too far out to be near any civilization of any kind. Where did this woman come from? "I'm...not sure what you're talking about..." he answered.

She smiled. "You are the next man to quench my thirst." she stated as she flickered away. The German looked around, when the woman suddenly flickered behind him, blurring her arm across the back of his head. Germany saw the night sky before even the stars escaped from his sight and he was consumed in black.

Sam and Dean were on their way to Louisiana because of the missing men from the town. "Ok Sammy," Dean sighed as he drove down the road. "Missing men from the ages of nineteen to late twenties. Find anything on that?"

"Dean, you know the drill." Sam complained. "I need to know where we're going before I can start research."

"New Orleans." the older brother informed. "Happy?"

"Very." Sam ignored Dean's bad mood from his lack of food intake as he researched New Orleans supernatural cases.

As they entered the town, they started talking about what the supernatural being might be until Sam saw a man who stuck out like a sore thumb in the restaurant. His hair was reddish brown and he had a gravity defying hair curl on the side of his head. His black shirt was dressy with a bright deep blue tie and slacks. What caught his attention the most was the small fact that he was muttering what sounded like Italian to himself. "You see something...different about him?" Sam asked as he pointed at the odd man.

Dean shrugged. "I'd guess an Italian who wanted to visit America." he stated. "And where is my food?!" he yelled, hoping that his waiter heard him.

He didn't even notice that his younger brother already left to find out more from the weird guy. "Hey," he started when he reached the stranger. "I couldn't help but notice your accented language, is it Italian?"

The other man nodded. "Si." he smiled. "You local?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah, just passing through." he stated. "So...you a tourist?" he asked.

"Not...really." the Italian stated as he pulled out some pictures. "I'm actually here to find my friends." he stated as he showed several pictures. "Have you seen any of these people?" he asked.

Sam took the pictures and flipped through them. The first one was him with a very annoyed looking blond and an emotionless man with black hair bland brown eyes. The next one was of him with a different blond blowing a kiss to the camera. Another picture had him with a big platinum blond man and another man a little taller than the Italian with long black hair in a ponytail. Most of the men in the pictures were blonds, but there were no two blonds in any picture with the same expression. One made a face like a bomb just exploded with green eyes and huge eyebrows. A different blond had a pasted smile on his face with glasses and a cowlick. The last blond he saw a picture of had longish hair, glasses, a bouncing hair curl, and a shy expression. The only thing the men in the pictures had in common was that they all appeared to be in their twenties or late teens.

"Sorry," Sam sighed as he returned the pictures. "I haven't seen them." It was silent as the red head pouted. "How long have they been missing?" he asked.

"This one," The man pointed to the blond kissing the camera, "went missing a few months ago, and everyone else gradually went missing to find him. This one," He pointed to the blond who looked annoyed as hell, "went missing just a few days ago. I'm the last one in our group. If I go missing..." he trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"Must be tough," Sam stated, "being all alone to find all your friends, no one there to back you up,"

"Yeah" the Italian sighed. "Hey!" He smiled again as he put the pictures back. "I overheard you with that other guy talking about missing men, maybe they're the same people! Can I join you? Please!"

Sam eyed the other man. How could he hear all the way over to his and Dean's table from here that clearly? He pushed it out of his mind and sighed. "If you think that it's the same men, why not? My name's Sam." he stated, gesturing to shake his hand.

The European took his hand and shook it hyperly. "I'm Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli! Whatever works!"

Sam eyed his hand after Feli let go of it. He had to use his other hand to stop the momentum of the shaken arm from going up and down. "So, I'll just let Dean know that you'll join us for this job."

Feli eyed him. "Who's Dean?"

"My brother, the guy you saw me talking with." he answered.

The Italian huffed. "My fratello is all the way back at home, most likely gorging himself on tomatoes or pizza like he always does." Sam didn't give an understanding look as Feli sighed. "Fratello is brother in Italian." he explained as the other man nodded understandingly.

They walked over to Dean's table as his food came. "Finally!" the older brother smiled at his plate. "I'm starved!" He was already digging in his burger when he noticed his brother with the Italian. "Hey, Sammy, want to introduce me to your new friend?" he asked as he chomped away. So it is possible to speak clearly and eat burgers at the same time! Feli thought to himself, but didn't share.

"Dean, this is...what was your name again?" Sam asked.

"Feliciano," he smiled, "but you can just call me Feli, all my other friends do sometimes."

"What do they call you most of the time?" Dean asked.

Feli went wide eyed and tense. "...uh...other stuff." he answered.

Sam started to get suspicious. "Like...what?" He tried to think of other nicknames anyone could think of for his, but he couldn't think of any.

Feli got even more tense as he sweated bowling balls. "Well...sometimes they call me Venciano, my fratello calls me that a lot," He couldn't think of any other names that his friends called him that he could share. "Please stop staring at me! You're scaring me!"

Dean held up his hands, holding a French fry in one, to show he was no threat. "Moving on," he stated as Feli started to relax. "Why'd you bring him over Sammy?"

The younger brother put a hand on Feli's shoulder as the Italian jumped from the contact. "He's trying to find his friends. All of which are between nineteen and late twenties." he stated the last part through clenched teeth.

He eyed Sam, then the Italian, back to his brother as he leaned forward. "Alright then," he sighed. "Tell us what you know, then we'll handle the rest."

Feli shrugged. "I don't know anything." he stated. Dean cocked a brow until the red head gasped. "Wait! I DO know where they went missing!" he exclaimed then paused. "And every time it was at night. Only one of my friends saw it and came back, but I didn't listen to him, no one did."

"Who came back?" Sam asked.

Feliciano pulled out a picture and pointed to one of the people. "Peter Kirkland." he stated as the brothers looked at the picture. It was a dirty blond boy, no older than twelve, and that was pushing it. The boy had on a sailor suit, blue eyes, and eyebrows like a mix between the green eyed blond, and the other blond with the pasted smile Sam saw earlier.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances between the picture and each other. "Apparently, the ghost only prefers men over children."

"F-fantasma [G-ghost]?" Feli stuttered as he placed the picture back in his bag.

"...I don't know what that means...but, if it means ghost, then yeah." Dean stated as Feli nodded. "How exactly did Peter describe the ghost?" he asked.

It took a little thought, but Feli answered, "He said it was a pretty woman with black hair and a white dress. He was walking with Franc-is around the woods here to prove to Ameri-Alfred that there wasn't anything supernatural about this area. That's when Francis went missing, then Arthur, Ivan, Wang Yao, Kiku, Matthew, Alfred, now Ludwig." he went through the list in order of when they went missing. "Arthur left to prove that Francis was just playing a joke and Peter was in on it, when he didn't come back, Ivan was voted to go find them, Wang Yao got worried about him, then Kiku worried about him since Wang Yao is his older brother, Matthew volunteered to search, Alfred went looking for his twin brother, Ludwig insisted on going to keep me out of trouble, now I'm the last one left."

"This all took place in a few months?" Sam asked as Feli nodded.

"Nice memory." Dean complimented. "Where did they all go missing?"

"Uh..." Feli thought. "...in the woods somewhere."

Dean smiled at his window of opportunity. "Then let's go!" he announced, then eyed his plate. "...after we eat."


	2. Chapter 2

After they finished eating, Feli showed the brothers exactly where his friends went missing. "I know this is it because Peter gave all of us directions on where Francis went missing." he stated as the brothers took pictures of the area.

"Alright," Dean stated as he returned to Feli standing as far from the location as possible. "let's go back to the motel and do more research."

"Aspetta... Cosa [Wait... What]?" Feli asked, shocked. "Aren't you guys going to search for my friends?!"

Sam eyed him. "Feliciano, you have to understand that your friends are probably somewhere we would only be able to see if we were victims."

Suddenly, Feliciano exploded and grabbed Sam's shirt in his fists. "No! You understand that my friends ARE the WORLD! LITERALLY!" All he caught was Sam's confused look before Dean hit him upside the head with the handle of the gun he kept in his jacket.

The younger brother eyed the Italian laying on the ground out cold. "Hey, Dean," he started as the older brother flopped him on his shoulder. "Did you get what he meant when he said, my friends are the world literally?"

"I say he's sick in the head."

"Also," Sam continued, "when he talked about two of his friends, it sounded like he almost said France and America before he cut himself off."

"The first friend he talked about was named Francis." Dean reasoned. "That's really easy to mix up, and he was probably about to say American, but changed his mind and said his name."

Questions nagged at the back of Sam's head. What did Feliciano mean? Is Feliciano even his real name? Why would he slip up like that when he talked about his friends? When they got to the motel room, Dean left to get some chips as Sam did more research, not on the case, but on Feliciano.

He pulled up Feliciano Vargas on name search, but the pictures that came up were of people who looked nothing like the man passed out on Sam's bed. He tried looking up famous Italian men. Since Feli (if that even was his name) said that he and his friends were important to the world, then they should be famous, but again, nothing.

Sam thought long and hard. Maybe something would come up if I type in all his friends names. He thought as he typed up all the names he remembered. Feliciano, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Kiku, Alfred, and Ludwig were all he remembered, and something came up...from WW2. It showed a picture of the bushy eyebrowed blond pointing a gun at Feli, who waved a white flag. The blond had an English uniform, and Feli had an Italian uniform. It wasn't photo shopped, it was actual photographic evidence that Feliciano and his friends weren't human.

When Dean came back, Sam eagerly showed him the picture and explained it's time frame. The older brother in turn took some holy water and poured it on Feli's hand, surprised when he didn't hear any sizzle sound, see smoke, or a painful reaction from the Italian, he just kept sleeping.

"Okay," Dean stated. "so, he's not a demon, but he's not human either."

Sam eyed the sleeping Italian and smiled a little. "We don't have anything to worry about." he stated. "According to the picture, he's not big on offence, and if you look through his bag," He picked up the black bag from the floor and dumped it. "All that's in it are white flags and pictures, no weapons of any kind."

Dean was stumped. "...Well...maybe he wouldn't NEED weapons!" he stated as he violently shook Feli. "Wake up!" he yelled in his ear, but it was like Feli was deaf or something. He just kept on sleeping. "If you don't wake up, I'll SHOOT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

"Mi alzo! Mi alzo! Non mi spari Germania! [I'm up! I'm up! Don't shoot me Germany!]" he zipped up from the bed. He looked around at where he was and face palmed. "Did you just hear that?" he asked as the brothers nodded. "La Germania sta per uccidermi. [Germany is going to kill me]"

Sam was the only one who could build up the will to talk. "What is your real name?" he asked.

"I already told you," Feli stated. "Feliciano Vargas."

The younger brother held up the picture of Feli with the annoyed blond and expressionless black haired man. "Who are these people?" he asked.

Feli looked at the picture and smiled. "That's me, Ludwig, and Kiku." he stated.

"Stop playing with us!" Dean comanded. "You're caught red handed! What are you, and what are your friends?!"

The Italian sighed in defeat. "I surrender." he sighed as he took one of his flags and waved it. "My friends almost always call my Italy Venciano." he sighed defeated, then pointed to the picture. "The blond in that picture is Germany, and the other man is Japan." Sam kept on presenting the different pictures in the bag as Italy named countries. When he was done, he explained, "My friends and I are personified countries, even my fratello, Romano, is just the southern half of Italy. We represent the citizens of our territory."

"So, you're immortal?" Dean asked as Italy shook his head.

"Not really." he answered. "Yes, my friends and I don't age anymore, but we can still die if our country is defeated...like Grandpa Rome and Holy Rome."

Sam tried to translate what Italy said into what he remembered from history. "Grandpa Rome and Holy Rome? You mean the Roman Empire and Holy Roman Empire?"

Feli nodded. "I hadn't seen Holy Rome since he left for war, and Grandpa Rome is limited to what he can do since he was reduced to the City of Rome."

Dean started to look pissed. "If that's the only way you and your friends can die, then what are you so worried about?"

"If we don't return to their respective land within a year, we slowly turn human, meaning we would start to age, and be just as vulnerable to a gun as everyone else. The only one in my group of friends that isn't vulnerable to that is America, but he can still be injured from whatever it is that has him, he just lasts longer and won't age." he answered. "France's year is nearly up. If I ignore them like you're suggesting, then one by one, they'll slowly and painfully turn human. After that, it's only a matter of time before they die of human causes like bleeds, beaten, starvation, dehydration, I could go on and on. Not to mention, once this ghost either has me already, or notices that there are no more countries to wander there, she'll start taking humans."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "He has a point, Dean."

The seven captured countries sat in the concrete room. "Who is left?" France asked, blood accenting his silver streaked gold hair and wrinkles starting to appear on his face.

"I'm not sure if anyone's left." England sulked, all life escaped from his deep and dark eyes and his voice getting heavier and deeper like an older man with blood dribbling over his caved in cheeks. "We're doomed."

"Why not Russia just break door down?" China asked, his voice getting deeper and more shakier with every word. "He always has pipe in coat."

"I can't even lift the pipe anymore." Russia stated. "It's like my strength took a vacation."

"If even Russia is getting weaker," Canada noted, his hands blue with his veins starting to pop out. "alors nous sommes vraiment perdus. [then we really are doomed.]"

"You are all forgetting two possibilities." Japan stated as he tried to rub the soar joints in his hands. "There is still Germany-san and Italy-kun."

As soon as that was said, the door opened and they heard a large body fall down the stone steps. When they heard a deep voice muttering German, they knew who it was. "Or maybe not." Russia stated.

Germany weakly crawled in the main room and looked around, trying to focus his eyes in the darkness. "What is this place?" he asked.

"Dude, welcome to the party!" America pretended to laugh with his usual bubbly voice slowly dying and his eyes noticeably darker.

"Yes," France agreed bitterly. "Welcome to the party. Maintenant, nous allons tous mourir [Now, we're all going to die]!"

"No! We're not!" Japan exclaimed. "There is still Italy-kun. You know he will come."

"Yeah," China sighed. "We're doomed."


	3. Chapter 3

"I got something!" Sam exclaimed as Italy and Dean looked at him expectantly. "It looks like our ghost is named Catherine Newman. She died of old age, but longed for youth. She captures young men to suck their youth and strength until they replace her in old age and are skinny as twigs."

"Why men?" Dean asked.

"Why my friends?" Italy added.

"It looks like she prefers men over children because of the strength difference," Sam answered, "and your friends because you had centuries of youth. Maybe she knows what you are, and thinks that she'll be young for longer if she feeds from your friends first."

"Feeds?" he asked as he started shaking. "You mean, sucks them dry? We have to go!" he insisted. "We have to save them before it's too late!"

"Hold it there Feli," Dean stopped him. "We need to burn the remains of Catherine Newman, then we can find your friends." They looked at each other as Italy sighed. He didn't want to be on their bad side, but he did want to find his friends more than anything.

"Fine." he muttered. "If that's the only way, you burn the remains and I'm going to find my friends."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances and looked at the Italian. "It'll be dangerous," Dean stated. "if the remains aren't burned before you get caught, then you could be a wrinkly, old twig before we have a chance to save you."

"I'll go with you." Sam stated. "Dean will burn the remains while you and I find your friends."

Italy smiled brightly and hugged the younger brother so tightly, his face turned blue. "Gratzie Signor Sam! Gratzie! [Thank you Mr. Sam! Thank you!]"

"Uh..." he looked down at Italy and gently patted his head. "...you're welcome...?" he guessed was the right responce [response].

That night, they went out and followed through with their plans. Dean left to find and burn the bones, while Sam and Italy went into the woods to find his friends. As they approached the area, Italy trembled more and more until he looked like he was twitching uncontrollably. "Would you calm down already?" Sam requested. "You're making me nervous."

"Scusa Sam, [Sorry Sam,]" he gulped. "ma è solo così spaventoso. [but it's just so scary.]" The hunter eyed him for a moment, trying to figure out what he just said before he shook it off and continued, assuming he said, "Sure Sam, I didn't know it was bothering you." or something like that.

In the distance, a little house appeared, easily missed. "Let's check in there." Sam suggested as the two made their way to the structure.

"Forty nine bottles of beer on the wall, forty nine bottles of beer!" Germany sang wearily.

"Will you stop already?!" France snapped. "If you're going to sing, can you at least sing something more catchy and less annoying?!"

"Hey, dudes, I've got one!" America exclaimed. "I need a hero!" Within the one line, the door creaked open, but instead of thuds of a body falling down stairs, there were footsteps of two men.

Italy looked around in the dim light, and glomped Germany at first sight. "GERMANY!" he cried. "I'm so happy I found you! I thought you and everyone else was gone forever!"

"Italy?!" everyone questioned, even Japan, as Sam helped them to their feet one by one, France was last since he was too weak to stand on his own.

"Alright, is that everyone?" he asked with the Frenchman on his shoulder. Looking around in satisfaction, he nodded. "Let's go."

Suddenly, he was thrown across the room, France slid to the wall weakly. "These men must quench my thirst."

"To be young forever?" Sam finished for the ghost in front of him as he leapt into action. "Feliciano! Get everyone out of here! I've got this!"

"But Sam-"

"GO!"

Italy ran to help France up and did what he was told. Once France was safely up stairs, Italy went back down to help Arthur and Ivan up. He went in order from weakest to strongest, setting them safely in the room at the top of the stairs. After Germany joined them, Italy ran back down to help Sam however he could. He came up behind the ghost and tried to hit her, but the hand only went through her head and made her turn around. The look on her face was enough to have little Italy crying and sweating bullets, trembling uncontrollably.

While her focus was on Italy, Sam came up from behind and hit her to distract her from the Italian. It went in a cycle like that until she decided to have enough and dug her nails in Italy's arm. Slowly, he physically appeared aged and felt his strength and spark wither away. Sam tried to fight her off, but, keeping one hand on the helpless Italian, she deflected all his blows. "Come on Dean!" Sam exclaimed. "Now would be a great time to burn the fucking bones!"

Deciding to look back in the room, Germany and America watched in horror as Italy got thinner, older, and weaker. "ITALY!" Germany screamed as he rushed back down the stairs and tackled the dead woman, flying right through her and knocking Italy out of her grip, but there was a bloody gash where her nails sank in the fair skin.

With America as back up (with much convincing and the question "Do you want to be a hero?"), Germany went on full attack. "Hey!" he yelled at Sam, still on the ground from the final hit. "Whoever you are, could you-oh ich weiß nicht, [oh I don't know,]-help us out?! We're fighting off a ghost here, and our weapons are useless against her!" Sam shook off his injuries and helped Germany and America.

Meanwhile, Italy was to light headed to even find the wall to help with his balance. He was losing blood rapidly, and already, his face was darker, less full, and deeper, and his hair had silver streaks contrasting with his fading red-brown hair. His now dull eyes searched for something to keep him straight as he stumbled around in circles cross legged.

Germany, America, and Sam knew they couldn't keep the ghost distracted. "Dude, you're the expert on ghosts and stuff!" America shouted to Sam. "MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

"It won't go away until my brother finds, and burns the bones!"

"That's just great! Fantastisch [Fantastic]! How are we supposed to get out of here in einem Stück [one piece]?!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Burn the bones already!"

Suddenly, the ghost burst into flame. They stayed clear of her, giving her distance until she withered away. Not before grabbing the closest flash and catching it on fire, which was Italy's leg. Her hand turned to ash, so the grip was lost even though the fire still burned in the Italian's boot. "Italy!" Germany yelled protectively as he ran over to him a picked him up bridal style.

By the time they met everyone at the top of the stairs, they had their usual youth again. They were just as bright, bubbly, flexible, full, and strong as they were prior to the kidnappings. Even Italy looked normal, but he still had his bad burn on his leg, so Germany continued carrying him out.

One look at Italy's still weak form, and everyone cheered. "Merci Italy! Merci!" France kissed his hand as Germany walked past with their savior in his arms.

"If it wasn't for you dude, we'd still be locked up down there!" America shouted with his bubbly laugh. "Thanks a ton dude!"

"I agree." England stated with a smile. "We are in your debt."

As the "thank you"s continued, Italy looked over to Sam before looking out at everyone. "Grazie for your offers, but I don't deserve it." he stated. "Sam's the one that found that shack, and Dean's the one that took out the fantasma [ghost]."

Sam ruffled the Italian's hair. "You don't give yourself enough credit kid." he stated. "It was your idea to search for the shack. If we went with Dean's plan, your friends might've been lost forever. Dean and I aren't heroes, at least not here... You are."


End file.
